Fluster
by Shinoko
Summary: It starts with a copy of Playwitch magazine. Hermione blames Ginny for why she can't look Charlie in the eye. How could she face him after seeing him posing naked, not to mention fantasizing about him? But sometimes fantasy can become reality...
1. Fluster

**﻿Fluster**

"You know your mum will have kittens if she catches you with that," Hermione said as she and Ginny sat in Ginny's room. Ginny was flipping through the most recent edition of _Playwitch_, which had just arrived that morning by owl post.

Ginny shrugged as she flipped through the pages. "So what? I'm of age. I'll just tell her that I'm thinking of training to become a Healer and this is required study material."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think she'd believe that you were required to study a pornographic magazine with pictures of naked men?"

Ginny smirked as she turned through the pages. "I can be very convincing. I suppose I could always tell her it's Ron's."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I doubt she'll believe it's your brother's."

Ginny smiled widely. "He was the one stupid enough to tell her he was gay to avoid having her try to set him up with every young witch she knows."

Hermione and Ron had made an attempt at a relationship after the war ended. It lasted all of three weeks before they both came to the conclusion that it was far too awkward, there were no real sparks, and they were better off as friends. Mrs. Weasley had been rather disappointed at first, but accepted that some things just weren't meant to be. However, when Harry proposed to Ginny once she'd completed her final year at Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley decided that she would start playing matchmaker with her remaining children who had yet to pair off with anyone. Ron tried to get out of the matchmaking by falsely declaring he was gay.

The smile fell off Ginny's face as she turned to the centerfold. "Oh my god." She closed the magazine and tossed it away from her. "I did not need to see that."

Hermione picked up the magazine from the floor. "What's wrong? Is there some gross guy with man boobs in there?"

Ginny shook her head, looking thoroughly traumatized. "Charlie."

"Charlie has man boobs?" Hermione flipped through the pages until she found the offending centerfold. Her eyes widened as she saw some really nice pictures of Charlie Weasley posing in all his naked glory in the magazine. "Oh my god…" she said breathlessly, staring at the pictures. "Your brother is _huge_!"

Ginny clapped her hands over her ears. "I did not need to hear that. Or see that."

"Are those nipple piercings?"

Ginny whimpered as she shook her head, still holding her hands on her ears. "How could he? He _knows _I read this magazine!"

Hermione didn't look up as she studied the moving picture of Charlie posing for the camera. "I don't think what you do with this magazine constitutes as 'reading'. Do you think that some sort of enlargement charm was used? There's no way he can be that big, right?"

Ginny stood up. "I don't know, or care. He lives right down the hall, so why don't you ask him?"

Hermione flushed as she realized that the incredibly delectable man she was ogling lived in the same house as her. After the war ended, she had moved into the Burrow while trying to save up for her own place. Charlie had moved back to be closer to his family. "Your brother is pure evil," she said, closing the magazine. She held it out to Ginny, who shook her head.

"Keep it," Ginny said, waving her off. "It will take months before I can stand to look at another _Playwitch _again. Maybe he'll even autograph it for you."

Hermione's blush deepened at the thought of going up to Charlie and asking him to sign a magazine that featured pictures of him naked. Sure, she had her hormonal young adult moments -- she was a young woman of twenty, after all -- but she couldn't just go up to him and start asking him about whether he was as big as his pictures made him out to be or not. It would be just far too… awkward.

For the next few days, Hermione had difficulty facing Charlie without envisioning him naked and doing naughty things to her. She blamed Ginny for that. Ginny _knew _that Hermione harbored a crush on the second oldest Weasley brother. She _knew _that Hermione had an overactive imagination when it came to certain things, and _knew _that she had difficulty accepting that she wasn't as 'prim and proper' as most people thought. Normally Hermione could keep her thoughts to herself, but Ginny just _had _to have _that _magazine that features Charlie Weasley as the centerfold. The very well built centerfold.

To make matters worse, Charlie probably suspected something. Normally Hermione had no problems facing him, but after seeing him in _that _magazine, her imagination betrayed her by envisioning all sorts of naughty things that left her flustered and aroused. So she tried to avoid him, not caring too much that he must have figured something was strange.

It wasn't as easy to avoid him as she thought it would be. Whether she was seated directly across from him at the table while a meal was served, or recruited with him to wash and put away the dishes, she became conscious that it wasn't too easy to avoid him. She resigned herself to a constant state of fluster, particularly since Charlie liked to flirt. Not that she minded the flirting part too much, but it was not helping. Damn Charlie for posing for _Playwitch_. Damn Ginny for showing her that issue of _Playwitch_. Damn Charlie again for being just so damn sexy.

She didn't think of herself as particularly perverted. More than once, Ginny had said something about how Hermione was repressed, and needed to find a man to help with some of her more carnal desires before she exploded. Hermione didn't think she was repressed. She was just a bit uncomfortable with such things. Sure, in her fantasies she was just as confident as she always was, even wanton, but fantasies were different from reality.

And she had many fantasies since seeing that particular centerfold. Another reason why she tried to avoid Charlie was because it could be quite difficult to face someone after wanking to their image late at night in the loo. The very same loo that she was in right now, trying to satisfy her arousal.

She'd woken up after having a particularly nice dream about Charlie and a can of whipped cream. Unfortunately, the dream left her feeling a bit needing, and she was unable to fall back asleep. Not wanting to disturb Ginny, she snuck off to the loo to take care of business. It was the middle of the night, so there was little chance of being disturbed in the otherwise busy house.

She hadn't yet found her release when there was a quiet knock on the door. She cursed under her breath as she was interrupted. She moved her hand out from under her damp knickers and picked her sleeping shorts off the ground. "One moment," she called out, pulling on the shorts. After checking herself out in the mirror to make sure it wasn't too obvious what she'd been doing, she opened the door.

She blinked as Charlie stood on the other side of the door, looking quite handsome with only a pair of boxer shorts on. Even though it was rather dark, with only the moonlight shining in the hallway for light, she could see that he did indeed have nipple rings. She whimpered involuntarily, as she would most certainly need to return to finish what she'd started.

"And here we find the elusive Miss Granger," Charlie quipped, smiling. "You done in there?"

Hermione hesitated a bit, glad that it was dark so he couldn't see the blush creeping across her face. "Er…"

"Because I can wait if you're not," Charlie added.

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Go ahead."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Because I might be a while. I've got a little, er, problem to take care of."

She tried not to look, but her eyes went down to gaze to the front of his boxer shorts, which she could see were looking rather tented. Her eyes widened, and her blush deepened. 'Little' could hardly be used to describe him.

"How would you know?" Charlie asked, forcing Hermione to realize she'd voiced that last part out loud. He leaned against the doorframe, blocking the way out. "I didn't hear the sound of the toilet flushing," he said, smirking. "Although I did hear something that sounded suspiciously like moaning. Seems like you have a little problem yourself."

Hermione wished that she hadn't left her wand back in Ginny's room. If she had her wand, she could Disapparate to the wilderness of Siberia or somewhere. Or maybe she could open a hole to crawl into and hide. As it was, she backed up against the sink, trying to keep some distance between them. "Shut up, Charlie. It's your fault, anyway."

He raised an eyebrow. "And how is it my fault if you're wanking in the bathroom in the middle of the night?"

She frowned, wondering briefly if he even realized just how sexy he looked standing there, clad only in a pair of boxer shorts that did nothing to hide his arousal. It was better not to think of such thoughts, though, as it did nothing to lessen her own arousal. She would need a new pair of knickers after this. "You know why," she muttered.

He smiled widely. "Does this have anything to do with the parcel Ginny got the other day? You know, the one that looked suspiciously like it contained a certain magazine?"

So he knew the source of her embarrassment. That made things a bit easier. "Does your mother know you've been posing naked for _Playwitch_?"

If possible, Charlie's smile widened. "So that's why you've been acting so weird around me. Have you been thinking of me while you wank?"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she found herself rendered speechless.

Charlie glanced over his shoulder, and then walked into the loo, closing the door behind him. "Have you been imagining that it was me inside your tight little--"

"Shut up," she interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper. She knew he was just teasing her, and didn't like it one bit. She had been aroused enough before he came into the room, but the way he was teasing her right now only increased the urge she felt within her to be filled. She vowed to invest in a good vibrator next chance she got, as she didn't think her fingers alone would be enough to satisfy her if this continued.

"You don't have to imagine, you know," he said, moving close to her. He leaned toward her, whispering into her ear, "Just ask."

Her eyes widened. She could hear her heart racing wildly. Had he just propositioned her? It just sounded to her like he did. Was she still fast asleep and dreaming in Ginny's room, or was this really happening? She had to admit that it was incredibly tempting to take him up on his offer. "I don't do one night stands," she said shakily.

Charlie smirked, pulling back from her. "Neither do I." He ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. "Just to let you know, I play for keeps. If you feel like asking, keep in mind that I won't let you get rid of me so easily afterwards. If not, well…"

Hermione shifted from one foot to the other. Yes, she would certainly need a new pair of knickers afterwards. Her loins tingled with her aching need for release, and he was offering her the chance. When in doubt, use logic. "We both seem to have problems that aren't likely to go away on their own," she said. She took in a deep breath. "If you're offering, though…"

She had no idea which of them made the first move. The next thing she knew was the sensation of Charlie's lips on hers, and his hands running down the fabric of the thin tank top she wore. Her own hands were running down his back, feeling his scars and muscles beneath her fingertips. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, and became aware that they were both wearing far too many clothes.

Charlie seemed to have the same idea, as his hands slid down to the waistband of her shorts, gently pulling them down while their tongues wrestled with one another for dominance. Hermione moaned into his mouth, moving her hands in front of him. One hand played with one of his nipple rings while the other trailed slowly down his stomach.

"Are you asking?" Charlie questioned against her lips as he pulled back slightly.

Hermione smiled. "I'm asking," she said as she brought a hand down into his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his length and slowly stroking him.

Charlie smiled. Hermione's knickers soon followed her shorts onto the floor. She moaned as she felt one of Charlie's rough and calloused fingers enter her folds. "You really are wet," he murmured before placing his lips on hers.

She wanted to tell him to shut up, but found herself incapable of coherency as a second finger joined the first, moving around ever so nicely. She bucked her hips against his hand, wanting him to replace his fingers with something else. She brought her hand that was playing with his nipple ring down to help take his boxers off.

As his boxers fell to the ground, she couldn't help but notice that he was every bit as big as he was in the pictures of him she'd seen in _Playwitch_. She wondered briefly whether he would fit completely inside her, but ultimately decided that didn't matter just so long as he was inside her. His fingers felt good, but she needed more than fingers now.

"Inside me," she breathed against his neck. "Now."

Charlie chuckled. "Impatient hussy, aren't you?" he teased as he moved his fingers inside of her, lightly pinching her clit between his fingers and eliciting a loud moan from her.

She gently squeezed his shaft in her hand, trying to guide him closer to her heat. "I will hex you if you don't enter me within the next three seconds."

Charlie smirked. "Not much for foreplay?"

"One…"

Charlie moved his hands onto her arse, lifting her slightly so she was pinned between him and the counter. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the tip of his long, thick cock positioned at her entrance. "I love it when you get bossy," he murmured.

She smirked. "Two…"

Charlie chuckled, and slowly thrust forward.

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned as she felt him enter her slick folds. She could feel her muscles stretch as they tried to get used to his girth. When he was halfway in her, he stilled just before he hit her maiden barrier.

"Fuck, this is your first time, isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded slightly. "Don't worry about it. I need you in me."

"This will hurt," he warned. "Bite my shoulder if you need to."

Hermione moaned in reply. It was obvious just how different fingers were to the real thing. Never before had she felt so filled, and he wasn't even completely inside her yet.

She whimpered and held onto him tightly as he quickly thrust into her, breaking past her barrier. She could feel blood dripping down her leg. There was no denying that it hurt, but not as much as she had thought it would. The sharp sting of her hymen tearing was already starting to abate, and the pleasure of feeling him inside her was taking its place. After a few moments of him holding still within her, she bucked her hips against him to let him know she was ready for him to start thrusting inside her.

He slowly began to thrust inside of her, agonizing her with how slow he was going. "Faster, Charlie," she pleaded as she clung onto him, running her fingers through his hair.

He smiled as he increased the speed of his thrusts, moving one hand between them. She moaned as he began to fondle her clit as he pumped in and out of her. "Come for me," he said, circling her sensitive nub with a finger. "Scream my name as I fuck you raw."

She was close to her edge. She could feel the pressure growing inside her as she moaned with every thrust. Never before had she felt such intense pleasure as the feeling of his large cock thrusting in and out of her. "Oh, gods… Charlie…" she moaned as he slammed into her with greater intensity.

"Scream my name," he said, pumping into her with increased speed. The friction felt so good. "Let everyone know just who it is you're fucking."

The pressure was just too much. As he lightly pinched her clitoris between his fingers, she succumbed to her climax, clenching onto him tightly. "Charlie!" she cried out. Her inner walls clenched against his cock as he continued to thrust inside her. She threw her head back as she rode her orgasm. "Charlie!"

"Minx," he chuckled as he used one arm to pull her closer to him as he slammed into her hard and fast. "So tight… Fuck… Won't hold out long…"

"Do it," Hermione panted as they moved together. The pressure was building within her again as he continued to fondle her sensitive nub while thrusting deeply in her. "Charlie…"

She screamed his name as she climaxed for the second time. As her muscles clenched around him again, Charlie came with a grunt, chanting her name as if it were a mantra as he spilled his seed inside of her. He pumped inside of her slowly as he filled her with his hot juices, holding her as she trembled with ecstasy.

"Gods, Charlie…" she murmured as she held onto him once their climaxes came to an end. "That… You…"

He chuckled. "I wanted to do that for so long," he said as he withdrew from her. "Better now?"

All she could do was nod as she continued to hold onto him for balance. She doubted that she could stand on her own. "Can't talk. Brain… not functioning."

Charlie smiled. "We must do this again sometime," he said, holding her in his arms. All she could do was nod again. "Now I'm really glad to have posed for that magazine," he said. At her questioning look, his smile widened. "Got your attention, didn't it?"

That, it most certainly did.

--- --- ---

Facing Charlie in the morning wasn't as difficult as she feared it might be. He smiled warmly at her at breakfast, conveying silently that he didn't view what happened in the loo to be a one-time thing. She was reminded of his assurance the night before that he 'played for keeps'. Facing him was the easy part. Facing the rest of his family might be a different story.

As everyone was gathered around the breakfast table, Mrs. Weasley frowned. "I want to know which one of you boys went outside last night and decided to relieve yourself in the flowerbed. It's disgusting, and there's no reason why you could not have used the toilet."

Hermione blushed as she realized that there was, perhaps, a reason why somebody couldn't have used the toilet the night before. Quickly glancing around the table, she could see a few looks traded among the Weasley boys.

"I was sleepwalking last night," George offered after receiving a few pleading looks from his brothers. "Sorry 'bout that."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "That is still no excuse!"

Hermione tried to tune out the sounds of Mrs. Weasley chiding George for urinating in the flowerbed. She wasn't quite sure that she believed George was the culprit, but wasn't too concerned over who really did it. She glanced over to Percy as he nudged her.

"Do you need help with silencing charms?" he asked his voice low enough to avoid being overheard by his mother.

Hermione blinked. "Er, no. Why?"

Percy quickly glanced to his mother to make sure she wasn't paying attention. "Because you might want to cast one the next time you shag Charlie in the loo," he said.

Hermione blushed, fully aware from the looks on the boys' faces that Percy hadn't been the only one to overhear what had happened in the loo the night before. Why was it that there was never a hole around to crawl into when it was needed?


	2. Midnight Snack

AN: People wanted a sequel to "Fluster", inspiration hit, so this resulted. Enjoy!

--- --- ---

**Midnight Snack**

Charlie was hungry. He supposed that he only had himself to blame for that, as he had skipped dinner in order to get his tongue pierced at the new body piercing shop that had opened in the village. He normally wouldn't have skipped a meal to do something so impulsive, but he'd been thinking of getting a tongue piercing for weeks, and couldn't justify putting it off any longer. Unfortunately, he probably should have put more thought into how his new piercing would affect things like talking or eating, as he doubted he'd be able to use his tongue normally for the next few days.

Sticking his head into the icebox, he tried to find something that seemed both palatable and possible to eat when his tongue felt so weird. He knew there were spells to help speed up the healing process, but he couldn't exactly pronounce the incantations properly at the moment, and he was not about to ask someone for help. Not when it was getting close to two in the morning.

Settling on a carton of vanilla ice cream he found, he pulled it out of the icebox and closed the door. He'd always had a weakness for ice cream, especially when whipped cream and chocolate sauce was added to it. The coldness might help with the throbbing of his new piercing as well.

He became aware that someone else was in the mood for a midnight snack when he saw a flicker of light approach. He refused to be deterred from his task, setting the carton of ice cream down on the kitchen table as he turned to the icebox to search for whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"Isn't vanilla a bit plain?" Hermione asked quietly as she read the label on the carton of ice cream.

Charlie smiled slightly. "Not if you eat it right," he said. Or at least tried to say. It sounded more like "Noh if you ee eh righ." He grabbed a can of whipped cream from the icebox. Not finding any chocolate sauce, he shrugged and closed the icebox again.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she walked toward him. "Why are you talking so oddly?"

Charlie smiled and stuck his tongue out at her, showing off his new tongue piercing.

"That's new," Hermione said in a hushed tone, walking up to him. "Is that where you were during dinner tonight?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Hungry," he said, gesturing to the ice cream. Of course, it sounded more like "huggie".

Hermione chuckled. "You couldn't have waited until after dinner to get your tongue pierced?"

Charlie wanted to say something like how he had an appointment, but didn't think it would come out right with the way his pronunciation was mangled. Instead, he just walked up to her with the can of whipped cream, and sprayed a bit onto her chest.

Hermione blinked and took a step back. "Charlie!"

He smirked devilishly at her, and lowered his head to lick it off. He liked how she would wear shorts and a tank top to bed, even when the weather had grown colder. He especially liked the way her tank top was a size too small, showing off her womanly curves and just a hint of cleavage.

"Charlie, stop!" Hermione laughed as he licked the whipped cream off her. "That tickles!"

He pulled his head up and smiled at her. "You know you like it," he murmured, although it didn't sound like that at all.

"I can't understand you," Hermione said. "Stick out your tongue again," she ordered. As Charlie complied, she pointed her wand at his tongue and muttered an incantation. He felt the throbbing sensation in his tongue abate. "You should be able to talk normally now," she said, setting her wand on the table.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you learn a spell like that?" he asked, his words coming out normally.

She smirked. "Not telling," she said in a teasing tone.

For a few moments, Charlie just gazed at her lazily as she continued to smirk at him. At her continued silence, he sprayed some more whipped cream on her.

"Charlie!" she protested as he bent his head down again. "You're making a mess! You'll get me all sticky!"

He smirked as he licked up some of the whipped cream. "So we can take a shower together later."

"What if someone walks in here?" she asked as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's the middle of the night," he murmured. "Everyone's in bed asleep. Now hush." He sprayed a bit more whipped cream onto her.

Hermione moaned as he continued to lick her. "Who's to say someone else won't come down for a midnight snack?"

Charlie picked his head up and smirked. "So they'd get a floor show instead." He cut off any further protests by kissing her deeply, using his free hand to cup her bum and bring her closer to him. Not caring that some of the whipped cream smeared off her chest onto his, he kissed her hungrily as their bodies pressed together. He groaned with pleasure as she grinded against him, and let the can of whipped cream fall to the floor with a loud 'clank'.

Hermione pulled back from him, nervously glancing to the doorway. "What if someone heard that?" she asked worriedly.

Charlie chuckled. "Everyone's asleep. And so what if someone did?"

She turned to him. "I'd rather not have someone catch us in here."

He smiled at her. "Hermione. My brothers and sister are quite aware of what we get up to late at night. They won't investigate."

It was well known amongst the Weasley siblings that Charlie and Hermione were shagging each other practically every night. During their first unforgettable encounter in the loo they'd been overheard by pretty much everyone else in the house except for Charlie's parents. Years ago, Fred and George had placed a crafty silencing charm on their parents' door to prevent outside sounds from being overheard. The charm had never been taken down. Charlie was just glad he hadn't been living in the Burrow at the time where late night explosions were commonplace.

Hermione shot Charlie a flat look. "Charlie," she started in a warning tone.

He smiled at her. "I think you want to be caught, don't you?" he said in a teasing tone, kissing the side of her neck. "I think that you're turned on by the idea someone might see just how much you enjoy it when I fuck you speechless." He moved a hand under the waistband of her shorts. "I'll bet it gets you all kinds of excited, doesn't it?"

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned as Charlie moved his hand to her apex, brushing his fingers by her opening. "Charlie…"

He smirked and slowly slid a finger into her, moving it around and causing her to moan again. "You're already wet at the thought of what I'll do to you."

She cracked an eye open, meeting his gaze. "You talk too much." She moved her hands to the waistband of his pajama bottoms, pushing them down slightly. "You know I hate being teased."

Charlie's eyes twinkled mischievously as he removed his hand from her shorts. "Get on the table," he instructed as he moved her hands away from his pajama bottoms. At the look she gave him, he smiled. "Or I could just tease you until I have you begging me to slide my cock inside your soaking wet pussy. I know how impatient you can be."

Hermione glanced to the table briefly and then back to him. "You're just lucky that I love it when you talk dirty to me," she said as she moved the carton of ice cream to the edge of the table.

Charlie smiled. "I know." As she climbed onto the table, he couldn't resist the urge to smack her on the bum.

"Charlie!" she yelped.

He just chuckled and bent down to retrieve the dropped can of whipped cream. "Lay down on the table," he said as he approached her.

"You're going to tease me, aren't you?" she asked, glaring at him half-heartedly as she smiled.

"But of course," he replied. "You've been a naughty little minx, after all." He lifted the fabric of her tank top up, spraying whipped cream down her stomach. "Talking of having others watch as I have my way with you. Next thing I know, you'll be dragging me into an alleyway behind a restaurant somewhere to have me shag you rotten."

She had done just that when they had gone out on their first official date a couple of months ago. The poor cook who was taking out the trash received quite an eyeful before hurriedly going back inside the restaurant. Hermione had been rather mortified, but not mortified enough to avoid getting them kicked out of the cinema later that night when she decided she wanted to "finish the job".

Charlie slowly licked the whipped cream off her body, starting with the last sticky remains still on her chest. Hermione moaned as he fondled her breasts while he licked his way down her body. He knew she wasn't a big fan of foreplay, preferring to just get down to business. Still, he was determined to convert her into a fan someday.

"Do you know why I got my tongue pierced?" he asked as he pulled his head up.

"Because you wanted to?" she asked, not sounding too sure of her answer.

He smiled and joined her on the table. "Let me enlighten you," he said as he moved down her body, licking the last vestiges of whipped cream off her. He pulled her shorts down, letting them fall carelessly to the floor below. With a cheeky grin, he pushed her legs apart, and moved his head down between them.

Hermione glanced down at him. "What are-- Oh," she moaned, closing her eyes and putting her head back down on the table once more. "That's… Charlie…"

Charlie continued to move his tongue along her folds, letting the barbell in his tongue stimulate her clitoris. He reached up a hand to play with one of her nipples, squeezing and pinching it while she moaned.

"Charlie," she moaned, moving a hand to stimulate her other nipple. "Gods… I… Charlie!"

With a few more flicks of his tongue, Charlie brought her over the edge. He lapped up her juices as she came, her back arching off the table as she screamed his name. He loved it when she cried out his name.

As her body lowered back down as her climax ended, he looked up at her. "Figure it out yet?"

Hermione smiled, barely opening her eyes. "Tease."

Charlie chuckled as he climbed up her body. This time, he let her pull his pajama pants down, letting his erection spring free. His pajama pants soon found their way to the floor. "I _should _tease you more…"

"Don't make me hex you," Hermione said, moving a hand toward her wand on the table.

Charlie chuckled as he kissed her, letting her taste her juices that still clung to his lips. Deciding that it might be better not to tease her anymore, he positioned himself at her slick entrance. "You know you love it when I tease you."

"Shut up and get inside me," she commanded.

"You're so bossy…" he murmured, smiling. She moaned in response as he slowly buried his cock inside her. He knew she liked it hard and fast, which was why he started out slow.

"Charlie," she breathed as he thrust in and out of her. She trailed her fingers along his back, bucking her hips up against his. "Faster."

He increased the rate of his thrusts as she wrapped her legs around him. "I should fuck you until morning," he muttered as he pumped in and out of her. "Let everyone see just how wild you can be when they come down for breakfast."

"Charlie," she moaned.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He placed butterfly kisses along the side of her neck. "You'd like to have everyone see me fucking your tight little cunt while you're screaming my name in ecstasy."

She held onto him tightly as he thrust inside her with greater intensity. "Charlie!" she cried out as her muscles tensed up around him in orgasm.

He drove himself into her hard and deep, trying to stave off his own climax for a bit longer while letting her enjoy hers. "Louder," he said, moving his body in rhythm with hers as she came off her second climax. He pinched and twisted her nipples as they moved together. "Scream my name."

He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, and he knew it. Still, he wanted to bring her over the edge again. He slammed into her with a needing desperation, abandoning all concepts of actual rhythm in exchange for pleasure. "Come with me," he panted.

"Charlie," Hermione moaned. "Right there… Charlie…"

He thrust into her deeply, feeling her walls clench around him once more. "Can't hold off…" he said, his muscles going rigid with his impending release. As she called his name out, her climax sent him over the edge. He spilled his seed into her, murmuring her name as he did so. He slowed his thrusts as he filled her, wanting to make sure he gave her every last drop he had.

"Mmm… Charlie…" Hermione murmured as their climaxes came to an end.

Charlie rolled off her, and the carton of ice cream fell to the floor. "Shit," he swore.

Hermione chuckled. "Clumsy."

He looked over to her. He just stared at her for a few seconds before reaching over to tickle her. "What was that?"

"I give!" Hermione laughed.

Charlie chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her. His stomach growled, reminding him of why he came downstairs to begin with. "I suppose I should find something else to eat. What are you in the mood for?"

Hermione smiled as she cuddled next to him. "Maybe that shower you were talking about earlier. But I can wait."

He glanced over at her. "I meant to eat."

She smirked. "I only came downstairs because I heard you come down here. After tonight's dinner, I'm still a bit stuffed."

Charlie just looked at her for a few moments before chuckling. "Lusty little minx."

--- --- ---

Charlie wished that whatever spell Hermione had cast on his tongue lasted longer, as it was throbbing again once the spell wore off. Thankfully, he could talk normally with effort, but he still wasn't used to the barbell in his tongue.

As he came down to breakfast, he noticed that his mother was watching on with an odd look as Ron was putting a tablecloth on the kitchen table.

"What in the world are you doing, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron looked up at her, and then glanced back at Charlie. "I'm getting tired of looking at the same old table every day," Ron said, turning back to his mother. "Maybe we should get a new one."

Charlie tilted his head in confusion, but didn't say anything as his younger brother continued to set up the tablecloth.

Once everyone had gathered at the table for breakfast, he looked over at Ron, noticing that his younger brother was avoiding his gaze. His ears seemed to be slightly pink as well. "What's this about?" Charlie whispered, making sure his mother wasn't paying attention to them.

Ron didn't say anything at first, mixing some of his bacon into his eggs instead. "I could have gone my entire life without knowing that you have a tattoo on your arse."

Charlie's eyes widened as he realized the implication. A glance to his other brothers showed that they also seemed to be aware of what had happened last night on the kitchen table as well.

Charlie sighed. Maybe it was time to find his own place.


	3. Cadillac

**Cadillac**

Hermione couldn't sleep. She blamed Ginny for that, really. She honestly didn't know what Harry was thinking when he got Ginny a mobile phone, but Hermione had been kept up for hours by Ginny talking on the phone to him. She initially went down to the sitting room to read a book when the conversation Ginny was having with Harry turned into something that sounded suspiciously like phone sex. After reading fifteen chapters of her book, Hermione went back into the room she was sharing with Ginny. Much to her annoyance, Ginny was still talking to Harry. At least they weren't having phone sex anymore, but had started a round of 'I love you more, no, I love you more.' After five minutes of that, Hermione decided to finish her book downstairs before she vomited.

It was well past midnight when Hermione finally went back upstairs. Mercifully, Ginny was no longer talking to Harry, but was texting him. Hermione tried her best to go to sleep, but found herself unable to do so. Even long after Ginny had finally fallen asleep, Hermione laid on her bed, eyes wide open.

A glance to the clock showed it to be close to three in the morning. With a sound of annoyance, Hermione got up. She couldn't sleep, especially with how hot it was in Ginny's room. Hermione never could stand to sleep when it was too hot, and Ginny always seemed to have a heating charm on in her room at all times, even during the summer. That was why Hermione would sleep in a tank top and shorts, even in the middle of winter. If she got cold, that was what blankets were for.

Perhaps a walk outside was in order. As the weather was turning colder, Hermione put on her fuzzy bathrobe and a pair of slippers before leaving Ginny's room. She slipped out the door, making sure to be quiet so she didn't wake anyone else. Since it was Ginny's fault that Hermione couldn't sleep, she couldn't care less if she woke her up. That didn't mean the others had to suffer, though.

She quietly made her way downstairs, not making any sound. She didn't like the way her slippers made a soft clicking sound against the kitchen floor. As she passed the new kitchen table, she smiled fondly at the memory of how she and Charlie once had sex on top of the old table.

She opened the back door, quietly closing it behind her as she went outside. It didn't close completely silent, but it was quiet enough not to wake anyone.

"Shit," a male voice whispered.

Hermione glanced over, to see someone quickly extinguishing the soft orange glow of a lit cigarette. She suddenly wished that she had brought her wand with her so she could see just who it was in the darkness. Instead, she asked, "Who's there?"

"Hermione?" the voice asked. A soft light formed at the tip of his wand, and she could see it was Charlie. "Thank Merlin it's you. I was afraid that it was my mum. She'd have my hide if she caught me out here smoking."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And why are you out here smoking?"

He smirked. "Because I'm a naughty delinquent like that." He raised the extinguished cigarette he'd been smoking. "And before you go on about how these things will kill me, I already know."

Hermione chuckled as she sat down next to him on the back porch. "I take it your mum doesn't know you smoke."

He shook his head. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. And I only smoke when I'm feeling particularly stressed." He paused. "I should probably find a better form of stress relief."

"What are you feeling so stressed about?" she asked him.

"Where to begin?" Charlie stood up and held his hand out to her. Hermione took it and stood up. They began to take a walk around the garden. "I'll be turning twenty-eight in December, and I'm still living at home with my parents. When I was working on the reservation in Romania, lodging was provided so I didn't have to worry about it. Everywhere I've looked to find my own place requires at least a six month history at the same employer or a three month history with stellar rental references."

Hermione held her tongue. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to point out that it was his own fault if he kept quitting his jobs after a few weeks because he found them to be too "boring". Charlie had gotten into a row with his mother earlier that evening about his job-hopping, and she was sure he didn't need to hear it again. "Er, couldn't the people back at the reservation give you references?"

"It's not enough," Charlie said. "I'd still need to show that I have a steady job. Moonlighting as a freelance model doesn't seem to count."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You're still posing for _Playwitch_?"

Charlie smirked. "That was only the one time. But they did ask me to pose for them again. No, I've been doing some clothes modeling for a catalog of Leswank's Fashions. The pay's good, but apparently it's not stable enough work to rent to me."

Hermione opted not to ask him about his finances as they continued their walk through the garden. She hadn't noticed it before, but a glance down showed that Charlie was wearing what appeared to be fuzzy bunny slippers. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the sexy and masculine Charlie in a pair of bunny slippers.

"What's so funny?" he asked, glancing at her.

She pointed down. "I'm sorry, but bunny slippers?" she asked, mirth evident in her voice.

He smirked. "You have a problem with Blinky and Twinky?"

Hermione laughed harder at the idea of him naming his bunny slippers. "What else have you named?" she asked, unable to resist.

Charlie smiled widely. "Is your mind in the gutter again, you insatiable wench, you?"

"It is now," she said, smiling playfully.

Charlie laughed. "Yes, I do have a name for that particular anatomical feature. But no, I'm not telling you."

"Meanie," Hermione said. "Aren't you cold, though?" she asked, referring to how he was only wearing pajama pants and bunny slippers.

He nodded. "A bit. Wasn't really expecting to spend any more than five or ten minutes out here." As they were about to pass by his father's garage, Charlie stopped. "It's warmer inside. Shall we go in?" he asked, pushing the door open.

"Are we allowed?" Hermione asked, unsure as to whether Mr. Weasley would appreciate them going into his garage in the middle of the night.

Charlie smiled. "Does it matter?" he asked, leading the way inside. As his wand was providing their only source of light, Hermione followed him inside. It was too dark to try to stumble her way back to the Burrow on her own. While she had no problem walking through the house in the dark, walking outside might be trickier. Besides, she was feeling a bit on the cold side as well, and wasn't about to say no to her lover.

Inside the garage, Hermione could see that there was what appeared to be a Cadillac parked. Its hood was up, and there were various engine parts and tools strewn around it. She supposed that Mr. Weasley was working on "fixing" it, much like he had fixed his Ford Anglia years ago. As far as Hermione knew, it was still roaming the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Charlie opened one of the car doors.

He smirked at her. "I'm cold. My nipples are rock hard, see?" He lowered his wand to illuminate his chest better. His nipple rings shone in the light, and the dragon he had tattooed on his left pectoral lazily cracked open an eye at the light before settling back asleep.

Hermione chuckled and walked over to him. She raised her hands to rub his chest. "I should warm you up then, shouldn't I?" She flicked a thumb against one of his nipples. "I see what you mean about your nipples. Maybe this will help." She bent down to take one of his nipples into her mouth, sucking on it and rolling her tongue around it.

Charlie closed his eyes and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "You're going to be the death of me, woman," he murmured.

Hermione chuckled against him. Not wanting to leave out his other nipple, she moved her head to give it the same attention she had given the previous one. She fondled the ring of his nipple her mouth wasn't occupied with.

Charlie moaned, moving one of his hands in front of her to untie the sash holding her bathrobe closed. "I want you," he whispered as he moved his hands under her robe, trying to slide it off her. "I want to bury my cock into your tight little cunt. I want you to scream my name as I bring you over the edge."

Hermione let her bathrobe drop to the floor, and moved up his body to bring him into a passion-filled kiss. Her tongue slid against his, and she could feel the barbell of his tongue piercing. She never did have the patience for foreplay, but she loved it when he used his talented tongue on her. She moved her hands down to the waistband of his pajamas. "I want you in me," she murmured against his lips, pushing his pajama pants down. After kicking off his slippers, Charlie stepped out of his pants. Hermione lowered a hand to stroke his erection.

"Too cold out here," he said. He gestured to the car. "Inside." He pulled her into another kiss, pulling down her shorts as he slowly backed them to the car.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how well it was going to work, even with the seat pushed back all the way. Still, being with Charlie taught her that being adventurous could be quite fun, and she trusted that he knew what he was doing. As Charlie got inside and leaned back in the seat, she could see that there just might be enough room for both of them behind the steering wheel.

She climbed on top of Charlie, closing the door behind her. They had more room than she thought they would. Then again, there was the possibility that Mr. Weasley had already made some enhancements to the car. And Cadillacs were notoriously spacious.

Straddling him, Hermione lowered herself down onto Charlie, moaning at the feeling of his large member filling her. She rocked her hips, setting the pace as they moved together.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. "You love this, don't you?" he asked, thrusting into her deeply. "You love being on top, riding me."

"Charlie," she moaned as he sped up the speed of his thrusts. She had to admit that she did love the sensation of being on top of him, feeling how deeply he could penetrate her with his large cock. She clung onto his shoulders as she moved with him. She was vaguely aware that her back would occasionally hit the steering wheel as she rocked back, but wasn't concerned about that. Feeling Charlie within her was just too good.

He continued to pump in and out of her. "You really are a naughty little minx. You love to do all sorts of naughty things."

She could only moan in response as she felt her climax building. She placed soft kisses on his neck, making sure to give extra attention to the spot where his neck and shoulder met because she knew that it drove him wild when she kissed him there.

Charlie moaned as he increased the speed of his thrusts. "You want me to go over the edge, don't you?"

"Yes," she breathed.

He held onto her tightly as he slammed into her hard and deep. "You love it when I fill you, don't you?"

Hermione moaned. She was very close now. She nipped lightly at the crook of his neck as she felt her inner walls clench around him. "Charlie!" she cried out. Charlie grunted as he came inside her, unable to bear it any longer. She arched back in ecstasy as he filled her with his seed, her muscles tightening around him as she came to her own climax.

Perhaps she had arched back too much, as the car horn blared as she leaned back against it. In the silence of the middle of the night, the sound was incredibly jarring. She swore and quickly moved forward against him, relieving the pressure against the horn. That had certainly been a mood killer. And she'd been having a rather enjoyable orgasm, too.

She opened her eyes and looked at Charlie. After looking at one another for a few seconds, both of them cracked up laughing.

"We have to get out of here," he said, stating the obvious.

She nodded. "I don't think we'll be doing it in your dad's car any more," she said, laughing.

Charlie glanced over at the car door. "Our pants are outside in the garage, you know."

Hermione reached over to open the door. She got off him, wishing that she could experience the sensation of feeling him inside her for a bit longer, but knowing that probably wasn't the best idea as someone was certain to investigate why the car horn had gone off at three in the morning.

Getting out of the car, she looked on the ground to find the shorts she slept in. She tossed Charlie his pajama bottoms as he began to climb out of the car.

"You know," Charlie said thoughtfully as he put his pants back on, "I think we were better off being noisy in the loo." He grabbed his still lit wand on the ground. "Where'd my slippers go?"

Hermione snorted as she found her shorts. "You're such an exhibitionist."

He raised an eyebrow. "I seem to recall that you were the one who wanted me to take you on top of the pool table in that one pub."

Hermione blushed as she quickly put her shorts on. "I was drinking."

Charlie chuckled as he found one of his slippers. "You were drinking soda. So don't even try to claim you were drunk."

Hermione turned brighter red. "It might have been spiked with rum." She began to search for her robe.

Charlie laughed. "Whatever you say." He walked over to her and placed his arms around her. "I know just how wanton you can be when you let loose. It drives me wild." He kissed her deeply, pulling her against him.

She moaned into his mouth, kissing him hungrily as she abandoned her quest to find her bathrobe. She wanted to finish what they had started, and ground her hips against his to make sure he knew that.

The garage door opened, and they quickly broke apart. Mr. Weasley stood in the doorway, holding his wand at the ready. He lowered it at the sight of the two. Hermione became very conscious of the fact that they looked rather disheveled, like they had just been shagging. Which they had been. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed where her bathrobe had fallen to the floor.

Mr. Weasley glanced between them. "Er, what are you doing in the garage?" he asked, looking rather uncomfortable for having interrupted something.

"Couldn't sleep," Charlie said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Even though Charlie's siblings knew that they were shagging one another regularly, his parents did not. Sure, they knew he and Hermione were dating, but not that they were sleeping together.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Right." He glanced to the car, where the windows were looking rather steamed up. "So, er, Molly doesn't know about this, does she?"

Hermione wished that she could crawl into some sort of hole. Instead, she put on her bathrobe. To her mortification, she realized that she had put her shorts on backwards and inside out. She could see the tag displayed in front, sticking out like it was blowing her the raspberry.

"You know what mum's like," Charlie said.

"I'll, er… I'll just be heading back," Mr. Weasley said awkwardly, gesturing to the door. He turned away from them and walked back outside. As he left, they could hear him call back to the house, "It's alright, Molly. It was just a couple of garden gnomes. I'll have the boys do a de-gnoming tomorrow."

Hermione hid her bright red face behind a hand, embarrassed at having been found out like that.

Charlie turned to her. "It sounds like we have a few more minutes. Shall we continue where we left off?"

Hermione looked up at him. "I thought there was a charm on your parents' door to prevent them from hearing things like this."

Charlie shrugged. "It's on their door, not their window. They can still hear stuff outside."

Hermione sighed. "Three months and a good rental reference, right?"

Charlie smiled. "And just what are you suggesting?"

"I haven't saved quite enough yet to move out on my own, but I've been working at the same job for the last five months, and I'm sure I can get a good rental reference from someone," Hermione said. "I could convince Harry to claim that I was renting a room at Grimmauld Place from him. He'd provide a reference."

Charlie chuckled, pulling her back to him. "You're such a naughty girl. I love it."

She smiled and flicked a finger against one of his nipple piercings. "Says the man who got piercings for sexual purposes."

He smirked. "What can I say? I'm rather naughty, too."

Hermione leaned against him, kissing him. She'd have to figure out how to properly punish him. Later.


	4. Presents

**Presents**

Hermione glanced over at Charlie as he unwrapped his Christmas gift from her. She supposed she could have given it to him in private, but part of her wanted to see the look on his face when he unwrapped such an unorthodox gift in front of the rest of his family.

Sure enough, the look on his face was priceless. He stared at her gift in shock for a few seconds before Ron turned to him.

"Is that a whip?" Ron asked as he saw what Charlie received. Hermione pointedly looked away at that point, her eyes gleaming devilishly. She didn't have to look at Charlie to know that he was blushing slightly. Ron glanced over to her, and then shook his head. "I don't want to know."

Charlie looked over to Hermione. She was still trying to avoid looking in his direction, but at his continued gaze, she turned to him. "Insatiable minx," he mouthed at her, making sure his mother wasn't looking their way. Hermione smirked at him, and went back to unwrap her own presents. She was aware that Charlie was still watching her as she picked up the present he had given her.

She could tell from the size of the package that it was a book of some sort. She was a bit disappointed, as practically everyone assumed that because she liked to read, she must enjoy receiving books as gifts. Part of her had been hoping for a pair of handcuffs. Of course, she never would voice such a wish out loud.

She unwrapped the present, her face turning red as she realized just what the book she received was. _The Illustrated Magical Kama Sutra _was an infamous tome of tantric magic, detailing various sexual positions and techniques. She had heard of it -- it was legendary, as was its Muggle equivalent -- but would never dare to be caught reading such a book.

"Another book?" Ginny asked as she leaned over to read the title. Hermione hurriedly tried to cover the title up with some of the wrapping paper, but Ginny was having none of that. She moved Hermione's hand aside to read the title, and then glanced to Charlie, who was smirking with self-satisfaction. Ginny made a face. "Like you need more reason to go at it like rabbits with my brother."

Hermione turned to her, making sure to cover the book so nobody else could see the title. "Keep your voice down," she hissed, glancing to Mrs. Weasley nervously.

Of everyone in the Weasley clan, Mrs. Weasley was the only one who didn't seem to know that Hermione and Charlie were shagging on a quite frequent basis. There had been several times when they'd been overheard or caught in the act by various members of the Weasley family. Even Mr. Weasley seemed to be aware that something had happened in the Cadillac parked in the garage. Of course, that been because Hermione had leaned against the horn while having an orgasm, causing the horn to blare loudly. At three in the morning. And apparently, the silencing charm on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's door did not extend to their bedroom window.

That was beside the point. Hermione turned back to Ginny. "For your information, we do not 'go at it like rabbits'. We--"

"I don't want to hear it," Ginny interrupted, shaking her head. She turned back to her own pile of presents, muttering something about asking to move in with Harry and not having to deal with Hermione and Charlie's overactive sex life.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny. She hardly considered her sex life to be overactive. Sure, she and Charlie had been shagging on an almost nightly basis for the last six months, but that was hardly 'overactive'. And Ginny had no right to complain, since it was her fascination with _Playwitch _magazine that had resulted in Hermione realizing just how amazingly sexy Charlie was and fantasizing about him late at night while wanking in the loo. Hermione was very glad that he had a similar problem, and that they had "helped" one another out.

After everyone finished unwrapping their presents, Charlie joined Hermione on one of the couches in the sitting room. Hermione was well aware that the rest of the Weasley clan remained behind in the sitting room, cooing over Bill and Fleur's seven-month-old daughter Victoire or breaking into conversation on whether a giant or troll would win in a fight. Hermione silently agreed with Percy that club or not, there was no way that a troll could beat a giant in a fight. Still, George tried to make a good case about why a troll would win, most of which involved copious amounts of snot.

Hermione curled up against Charlie as he held her in his arms. "I wonder if it would be safe to sneak upstairs," she mused out loud, smiling slightly.

Charlie chuckled. "I have a better idea, but you'll have to wait." He raised one of his hands to gently cup her breast over her jumper. "But then, I forgot just how naughty you can be sometimes." He bent his head to kiss the side of her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Charlie, your entire family is in the room."

"I'm not doing anything indecent," he said, pulling her closer to him with one arm as he continued to fondle her breast with his other hand.

Hermione opened her eyes as someone cleared their throat loudly. George was shooting a disgusted look their way. Hermione blushed and swatted at Charlie's hand on her breast. "Later," she said to him.

Charlie chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it would be best not to tire you out before I give you your real present," he said.

Hermione smiled back at him. "I look forward to it. Am I on the naughty list this year?"

Charlie smiled. "Very naughty," he replied, kissing her. After receiving a few more glares from his brothers, as well as a few comments to 'get a room', they broke apart. Hermione smiled as she snuggled next to him contently.

--- --- ---

"I don't see how this blindfold is necessary," Hermione said as she held on to Charlie's arm. After Christmas dinner, he made his excuses to his family, and then put a blindfold on her and Apparated them somewhere. She had no idea where they were, but let him lead her as they walked somewhere. If the background noise was any indication, they weren't in the wilderness. She could hear the buzz of people around, which led her to believe that they were in some sort of city. Wherever they might be, she trusted him not to take her anywhere strange.

"Trust me, it's very necessary," Charlie said. "And maybe if you promise to be especially naughty later, I'll let you put it on me."

Snow crunched under their feet as they continued to walk. "Did you bring the whip?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Charlie chuckled. "Rather impatient to test it out, aren't you?"

"Patience was never my strong suit," Hermione replied, smirking.

Charlie laughed, and then placed a hand on her arm to indicate for her to stop. "Since we're almost here, I suppose I should take the blindfold off you. For now."

Hermione smirked. "Just you wait…" she said in a teasing tone.

"Promises, promises," he said, reaching behind her head to remove the blindfold. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded slightly as he took off her blindfold. She opened her eyes, seeing that they stood in front of a tall brick building with many windows. "Where are we?"

"We're a few blocks away from Diagon Alley," Charlie said. "Renting a flat in Muggle London just seemed a bit easier. Percy had connections, and was more than willing to vouch for us. He seemed rather eager to get us out of the house, really."

Hermione turned to him. "You found a place?"

Charlie nodded and smiled. "It's not much, but if you want, we can move in anytime. Shall we go in?"

Hermione threw her arms around him, kissing him. If it weren't for the fact that it was cold outside, and there were people around, she might have insisted on taking him right then and there. Instead, she suggested that they go inside.

Entering the building, they took the lift and walked down the hall until they found 4-F, their new home. The flat itself was devoid of furniture, but that was to be expected. Charlie explained that the flats came unfurnished, but that just meant they could make theirs seem more 'home'-like. Hermione was surprised to see that the living room had a fireplace in it, even though no fire was going at the time.

Charlie walked over to the fireplace, and with a flick of his wand, a fire came to life in it. "We'll obviously need some sort of good shag rug in here. Maybe something like sheepskin. Warm and soft."

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. "I wish you'd told me that you found a place sooner."

He smiled. "That would've spoiled the surprise." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Close your eyes."

Hermione obeyed, closing her eyes as he drew her into a kiss. She placed her arms around him, running one hand through his hair, and dropping one hand to grope his firm arse. She felt Charlie reach a hand back to touch her hand. She gave his arse a pinch for good measure.

Charlie made a surprised noise and jumped back. "Naughty little vixen," he murmured. "And keep your eyes closed."

Hermione gave him a quizzical look and closed her eyes again. Charlie took one of her hands in his, and then dropped something into her hand. She opened her eyes to look at the object quizzically, and then her eyes widened as she realized what it was. She looked back up at him. "Charlie…"

He smiled. "I told you I play for keeps."

Hermione grinned widely as she threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately once more. She pressed her body against him, grinding against him. She wanted him to take her right there on the floor, carpet or no carpet.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

"Yes," she whispered, putting the ring on before kissing him once more. They had never really talked about the seriousness of their relationship, preferring to leave some things unspoken. Hermione liked to view it as serious, but had no idea he had thought of what they had as serious enough to buy an engagement ring. She pulled on the jumper he wore, trying to pull it off him.

Charlie chuckled. "Impatient, aren't you?" he moved back slightly to allow for the removal of his jumper. "Tell me something, though." He reached down to his side, where he had secured the whip to his belt. "Which one of us did you intend to be the one to use this?"

Hermione blushed. She hadn't really thought of that. Giving him a whip just seemed to be one of those fun and kinky things she was curious to try. "I…" She shook her head, not knowing what to say. She hated admitting that she didn't know something.

He smirked at her as he let the whip uncurl in his hand. "I'm all up for the fun experiments, but for future reference, I'm more a masochist than a sadist. I'm not too terribly into the whole 'pain' thing, but I'm willing to experiment. Bondage is fun, though, and I can go either way. But you haven't discovered your preference, have you?"

Hermione shook her head as she glanced to the whip in his hand. "Maybe you could help me figure it out later."

Charlie smiled as he reached over to lift her jumper over her head. Before unbuttoning the blouse she wore underneath it, he paused to kiss her. Hermione leaned into his kiss, pressing her body against his. She moved a hand down to unfasten his pants and take his length into her hand. Patience was never her strong suit.

Charlie closed his eyes as she stroked him to attention. "Shall I show you how to use a whip?" he murmured as he pulled Hermione's blouse off.

"Later," she said, waving her wand to remove the rest of their clothes, which scattered around the room. "Want you now."

Charlie didn't need to be told twice. He let the whip fall to the ground, and gently laid her down on the floor before climbing on top of her. They could always break in the whip later. Right now, they had a living room floor to break in.

"Charlie," she moaned as he slid inside her. She loved the feeling of having him inside her.

"I love you," Charlie murmured before capturing her lips with his once more. He began to thrust inside her, teasing her with his slow movements. Hermione trailed her hands along the scars on his back as he moved inside her. She moaned as he moved a hand between them, teasing her sensitive nub with his rough and calloused fingers.

"Scream for me," he said, lightly kissing the side of her neck. "The walls are thin here."

Hermione moaned as a wave of pleasure washed over her. He knew just how to touch her in all the right ways. The kisses he was placing on her neck turned into light nips, and soon he was sucking at her neck in just the right way she liked that would leave a mark. The pressure she felt within her began to swell, and she knew her climax was near.

"Harder, Charlie," she moaned, rocking her hips in rhythm with his. He plunged into her with greater depth and need, and soon she found herself going over the edge, crying out his name as she came.

"I think you like to be dominated," Charlie murmured as he increased the intensity of his thrusts, lightly pinching and teasing her clitoris as he did. "You like the idea of surrendering your control and letting the naughty girl out to play."

"Charlie," Hermione moaned, raking her fingers along his back.

Charlie groaned as he plunged into her deeply. "Or maybe the naughty girl in you wants to take control, doing whatever sinful things your dirty mind desires."

She mewled with pleasure as he continued to thrust inside her. She could feel the pressure building again.

"I won't hold out long," he murmured, slamming into her hard and fast. "But you want me to fill you. To feel my juices mix with yours and run down your leg afterward. Don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione moaned as her muscled clenched around him. She screamed his name as she came around him, sending him over the edge. She clung to him as he spilled his seed inside her, calling out her name. Her breathing was ragged as he pumped inside her slowly, filling her with his hot man juices.

"Charlie…" she whimpered as he withdrew from her, rolling off her. She wished he could stay inside her for just a bit longer.

He smiled. "Shall we stay here tonight?"

"Will we be missed?" she asked.

"I could Floo my family and let them know we're staying the night," Charlie replied, gesturing in the general vicinity of the fireplace. "Maybe I could take you out for breakfast tomorrow, unless you want to go back there for breakfast."

Hermione smiled as she sat up. "We'll need blankets, at least."

Charlie nodded as he sat up as well. "Probably."

"I suppose we should get dressed and Floo back," Hermione said, glancing over to the fireplace. Her eyes widened as she saw a basket full of fruit and wrapped up leftovers in front of the fireplace. "That… wasn't there before, was it?"

Charlie shook his head mutely.

--- --- ---

Hermione dreaded to think of who might have sent them a gift basket. She especially dreaded to face any members of the Weasley family, as she suspected that one of them might have done so. If it was, she could only hope that it was one of Charlie's siblings that had delivered the gift basket, as the alternative was far too mortifying to think about.

It took plenty of convincing for Charlie to get her to agree to go back with him to the Burrow. She supposed that he was right when he told her that they needed to get blankets, as well as a few changes of clothes until they could properly pack their belongings and move into their new flat. It didn't make facing them any easier, though.

When they arrived at the Burrow, they found Mrs. Weasley in the sitting room, looking through a few skeins of yarn. She didn't even glance up at them as they entered the room.

"Do you think that yellow is a nice neutral color, or should I go with a pastel green?" she asked them.

"Er, for what?" Charlie asked.

She looked up at them. "For when little Victoire has a cousin to play with, of course. I'm thinking green, as it goes much better with red hair than yellow."

Hermione glanced to Charlie, who shrugged.

Charlie turned back to his mother. "Is Ginny up the duff?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a scandalized look. "Of course not! My baby is only nineteen! Engaged or not, I'm certain that she's never engaged in any such activities with Harry!"

Hermione tried her best not to snort at that. Ginny had the unfortunate habit of revealing far too much information at times. Thanks to Ginny, Hermione knew details about Harry that she wished she hadn't, like how he had once tested a product of George's and had pink pubic hair for a week afterwards, and how he had a habit of swearing profusely when having an orgasm.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to her yarn. "Yes, I'll go with the sea green, I think." She reached for her knitting needles. "As much as I would prefer not to have a grandchild born out of wedlock, I suppose that so long as things are made official before the baby's born, I could deal with that."

Hermione exchanged a glance with Charlie, who shrugged. "If Ginny's not pregnant, then who's having a baby?" Hermione asked.

"A mother likes to believe that the only time when her children engage in such activities is for procreation purposes," Mrs. Weasley said.

Having a really bad feeling about things, Hermione slowly made her way to the staircase. "Er…"

"And Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "When you do not wish for anyone to visit or call by Floo, there's normally a small knob you turn to temporarily disconnect yourself from the Floo network."

Hermione wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. She'd have to look into it later.


	5. Trying

**Trying**

Charlie rubbed his temples. His mother was really trying his patience. Twenty-eight was far from being "old", despite what his mother would have him believe.

"You're not getting any younger, Charlie," she said one day during lunch. Charlie and Hermione had gone to the Burrow in anticipation of Ginny and Harry's wedding, which had mysteriously been pushed up from the summer to Valentine's day. Charlie suspected that Ginny might be up the duff, but wasn't about to voice his suspicions out loud. "I can understand that you're still wanting to get your feel for the world, but you're well past the point where you should be thinking of getting serious with your life. Why, when I was your age--"

Charlie tried to tune her out, as he wasn't really in the mood to hear it. Instead, he snuck a glance to Hermione, who was trying to ignore the conversation as well, staring resolutely at her plate. She knew, just as he did, exactly what his mother was getting at.

The Burrow was getting rather full as the wedding drew nearer. Bill and Fleur had arrived just a few days before Charlie and Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley kept cooing over their nine-month-old daughter Victoire. It didn't help that Harry was staying with his godson Teddy, who would be turning three in April. Ever since Charlie and Hermione arrived, Mrs. Weasley kept dropping anvil-sized hints that she wanted more grandchildren.

"--Not that Victoire isn't absolutely adorable, but I'm sure that she would love to have a cousin to go to Hogwarts with--"

Charlie was sure his annoyance was quite plain on his face. He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from saying something he knew he would regret. It had been bad enough that most of his siblings knew that he and Hermione had been shagging since June. It became even worse when his father figured it out in October. But ever since his mother caught them breaking in the floor of their flat while sending them a housewarming basket… Charlie was more than a bit annoyed that practically every conversation with his mother since then involved some derivative of the word 'grandbabies'.

He was half-tempted to give some sob story about how he been horribly injured years ago in a way that left him unable to produce any offspring. Of course, lying to his mother in such a way probably wouldn't be a good idea, especially since George had joined Ron on the 'lying to avoid mum's matchmaking attempts' bandwagon. Charlie wondered how in the world George expected their mother to seriously believe that he had become a monk and took a religious vow of celibacy. Especially since Charlie had it on good authority that George was shagging one of the witches working for him at his joke shop.

"--A summer wedding would be absolutely lovely as well, but if you think she'll be showing by then, I'm sure we can arrange one to take place sooner--"

Charlie closed his eyes and sighed at his mother's meddling. He didn't regret proposing to Hermione, but he did regret letting his mother find out about their engagement. He supposed that they should have just eloped or something. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with his mother's talk of weddings and babies. Well, the wedding part at least.

"I'm not pregnant," Hermione interrupted, looking rather annoyed.

Mrs. Weasley glanced over to her, looking slightly surprised at being interrupted. "Well, maybe not _now_, but--"

Just as Charlie was seriously considering lying to his mother about his ability to have offspring, Hermione burst into melodramatic crocodile tears. Charlie bit back a laugh.

"Not ever," Hermione said, hiding her face behind her hands. "During the war--" She stopped, as if to sob. Charlie could see that she was struggling not to laugh. After composing herself, she continued, "There was… a curse."

Mrs. Weasley's expression softened. "I'm so sorry for bringing up such painful memories," she said. She turned to Percy, whose eyes widened in alarm as she looked to him. "Percy?"

"I'm gay," he said quickly.

Ron frowned. "No, you're not! I'm gay! I already called it!"

Percy looked over to him. "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm gayer!"

Charlie tried not to laugh as his brothers argued over who could claim to be gay. At least his mother wasn't going on about having grandchildren at the moment.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said, turning to her husband.

Mr. Weasley looked up quickly, as if he was trying to avoid attention up until that point. "Er, you've already gone through menopause, right Molly?"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley blinked. "No, Arthur, talk some sense into your sons!"

Charlie chuckled, grateful that his mother's focus was no longer on Hermione and himself.

--- --- ---

"You do realize that once my mum figures out you're lying about the curse thing, she'll become even worse about giving her grandchildren," Charlie said to Hermione as they took a walk through the garden after lunch.

Hermione made a thoughtful face. "I suppose I should apologize to her for lying…" She shrugged.

Charlie chuckled. "I'd say wait a bit. Until she figures it out, she'll probably leave us alone. It'll give us time to figure out some other excuse."

She glanced over at him. "You don't want kids?"

He shrugged. "I've never really thought about it," he admitted. "I just don't want my mum harping about it." He glanced to her. "Why?"

"No reason," Hermione said after remaining silent for a few moments. "Just curious. And where are we going?"

Charlie smirked as he led her to the pond. "Wanna go for a swim?"

She shot him an incredulous look. "It's the middle of winter."

"The water's warm," Charlie said as he stripped off his shirt.

Hermione just stared at him for a few seconds before scoffing and shaking her head. "You'll catch pneumonia if you go for a swim."

Charlie chuckled, bending down to untie his boots. "But you'd take care of me. I know how you'd like to play the part of the naughty nurse." He kicked off one of his boots.

Hermione blushed. "That's completely beside the point."

Charlie turned to her after pulling off his other boot. With a mischievous smirk, he slowly unzipped his jeans, swaying his hips as he performed an exaggerated striptease for her. "You might want to get undressed," he said in a low voice as he leisurely pushed his jeans down. "I don't think you want to go swimming in your clothes."

Hermione smiled as she unbuttoned the cardigan she wore over her shirt. "Why do I let you talk me into things like this?"

Charlie's smile widened as he tossed his pants aside. "Because deep down you're a very naughty girl, and you love doing naughty things with me." He took a few steps closer to the pond. Before jumping in, he turned to her with a devilish glint in his eyes. He quickly stripped off his boxers and jumped in.

Just like he told her, the water was warm. It was approximately the same temperature as a nice relaxing bath. He wasn't sure what charm had been placed on it, but there was some sort of spell cast on the pond to make the water warm year-round, as well as to keep debris out of the pond. It was nice and relaxing, although he knew he'd be rather cold once he got out of the water.

He looked to where Hermione was standing on the shore. He smiled at her. "Come on in, the water's great."

Hermione sighed as she undressed. "I must be crazy for agreeing to this."

Charlie raised an eyebrow as she took off her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. When she took off her skirt, he could see she wasn't wearing any knickers, either. "You've been going around all day without any underwear on?"

Hermione quickly got into the pond. "You do realize it's broad daylight, don't you?"

"And you didn't tell me you weren't wearing any underwear?"

"Your entire family is inside the house, too," Hermione said, refusing to answer his questions about her lack of underwear. "Could we be seen from one of the windows?"

Charlie smirked as he swam over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You _are _a naughty little vixen, aren't you? Wandering about without any underwear, and talking about having people watch as I take you here."

"Is that so?" Hermione teased before holding onto him and kissing the side of his neck.

Charlie closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him. "I think you planned this," he murmured. "Maybe I should just take you in the sitting room one of these days." He slid a hand down between her legs, teasing her by stroking a finger along the edge of her opening. "You'd be wearing a skirt but no knickers, and would sit on my lap in such a way that I could penetrate you without it being too obvious."

Hermione closed her eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Charlie…"

He slid a finger inside her, smiling at the sounds of pleasure she made. "I would go slow, taking my time so it wasn't immediately apparent what we were doing." He added a second finger, slowly moving them inside her. "But you like screaming my name as I send you over the edge. It might be interesting to see how you'd explain that. I think that knowing everyone was watching would make you even louder, don't you?"

Hermione bucked against his hand, and brought down a hand to grasp his length. "Want you…"

Charlie chuckled. "I think you wanted me to take you in there. Why else would you have gone without your knickers today?" He kissed her, muffling any protests she might have made when he pulled his fingers out of her. He supposed that he could have replaced his fingers with what she really wanted, but he wasn't done teasing her. She had also gone without her bra.

Hermione moaned as he lightly pinched and teased her nipples. She bucked her hips against him, trying to align herself with his erection.

He deliberately moved so that she wouldn't be able to have him penetrate her too easily. He moaned as she took his length into her hand, stroking him and trying to coax him to enter her. He pulled back from their kiss slightly to murmur, "You are impatient, aren't you?"

"They have us sleeping in separate rooms," Hermione replied as she continued to stroke him. She kissed the side of his neck again, darting her tongue out to tickle him in one of his few ticklish spots.

Charlie shivered at her touch. "We slept in separate rooms until just this last Christmas," he pointed out.

"Don't care," Hermione breathed against him. "I want to feel you in me."

Charlie closed his eyes. Wrapping his hands under her thighs, he pulled her closer to him, teasing her opening with the tip of his cock. "Insatiable, aren't you?"

Hermione tried to pull him into her. "Charlie…" she pleaded. "It's been three days…"

"You're so impatient," Charlie chuckled as he slowly entered her. He supposed it would be just plain cruel to keep her waiting much longer, especially as she never had been particularly interested in foreplay. Hermione moaned as he slowly began to move inside her. He moved one of his hands to start playing with her nipples again, reveling in the sounds she made as she rocked with him.

He closed his eyes as she began kissing and sucking at the side of his neck. "You want to leave a mark, don't you?" he asked as he thrust inside her. "You want everyone to see that you've been a naughty girl doing naughty things."

Hermione moaned as he plunged into her harder. Her muscles began to contract around him, and he knew she was close. He thrust into her with greater intensity, quickly moving his arm around her to keep her close as she climaxed around him. They probably heard her back at the house, but it wasn't likely anyone would come to investigate. His siblings were far too used to overhearing them, and would likely prevent his parents from coming out to see why Hermione was screaming his name.

Charlie closed his eyes as she sucked harder at his neck. Yes, it would most likely leave a mark. He had hoped it would. "Meet me downstairs tonight," he muttered as he thrust into her hard and deep. He was getting close as well. "Bring the blindfold."

Hermione cried out his name again as he brought her over the edge again. Unable to hold on much longer, Charlie quickly followed, shooting his hot seed into her. He chanted her name as he came, pumping his juices into her. As their climaxes ended, he continued to hold on to her as they floated in the water.

"I'll never be able to view this pond the same way again," Charlie muttered.

Hermione just smiled contentedly as she held on to him.

--- --- ---

Charlie moaned as Hermione took the thermometer out of his mouth. He was bundled up under a pile of blankets while sitting in a chair close to the fire in the sitting room, but still felt rather chilled.

"You're running a fever alright," she said as she studied the thermometer.

Charlie said nothing as he sniffled. It wasn't fair that he was the only one to get sick. It was only adding insult to injury, really. After they'd gotten out of the water, he'd found that all of his clothes had mysteriously vanished from the shore. Hermione's clothes had all been there, but Charlie had to wait for her to get dressed and get him some clothes. Running back into the house naked was not something he wanted to try explaining.

Bill laughed from across the room. "Serves you right there, Chuck. I'm hoping you didn't honestly expect that everyone would be staying inside on a nice February afternoon."

Charlie glared at his brother and made a rude hand gesture.

Hermione blushed, her eyes widening. "Did you…?"

Bill waved her off. "Fleur and I were going out for a walk after settling Victoire down for a nap. By the way, Charlie, I left your clothes on the roof. I think there's still a few people in the village who haven't heard you two." He was silent for a few moments, and they could hear Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen yelling at Ron, George, and Percy for lying. Bill smirked. "You know, Charlie, I'd actually had the same idea myself once. But then dad sat me down for the whole 'before you get married' talk and told me that apparently you were conceived in that very same pond."

Charlie sat up straight and made a disgusted face. "What?!" He coughed at the sudden movement.

Bill snickered. "Well, it does have many mysterious enchantments on it. Maybe it's some pond of fertility." He looked over at Hermione, who looked equally disgusted at the idea of having had sex in the same pond that Charlie was possibly conceived in. "You know mum doesn't believe the whole curse thing, but isn't going to call you on it just yet."

Hermione blushed and resolutely turned away, pouring a cup of tea. "I'll think of something," she muttered under her breath.

Bill laughed, and shrugged exaggeratedly. "Personally, I'd find it a bit funny if it _was_ some kind of pond of fertility, and someone who was conceived in that very same pond ended up conceiving a child of their own there. Mum would be ecstatic."

Before Charlie could start yelling at his brother, he started coughing. He hated being sick. At least Hermione hadn't said anything along the lines of 'I told you so'. Yet.

"That's impossible," Hermione said quietly as she brought the cup of tea over to Charlie.

Bill glanced to her. "What makes you think that? Even the best birth controls fail sometimes, and everyone knows you were lying to mum about the curse thing."

Hermione shook her head, saying nothing as she handed Charlie the cup of tea.

"Beel," Fleur said, cutting him off from saying anything else. "Zere ees anozzer reason why eet might be impossible for her to conceive in ze pond."

Bill glanced to her. "What? She wasn't lying about the curse after all?"

Fleur shook her head. "Not zat. If she ees already pregnant, she could not conceive again."

Charlie rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his tea. It would probably be better to just ignore his brother and sister-in-law for the time being. He glanced over at Hermione, who was deliberately avoiding his gaze. He tilted his head. "Hermione?"

She bit her lip and wrung her hands nervously. She glanced to him briefly, and then looked back down.

Silence reigned over the sitting room for a minute. Not even the sounds of Mrs. Weasley's shouting could be heard any more.

Fleur stood up and looked over to Bill. "We shall check on Victoire. Her nap should be over soon."

Charlie nodded mutely as they left the sitting room. He was sure that it was just an excuse, but now that such a thing was brought up, he had to know. "Are you pregnant?" he asked once they'd left the room.

Hermione glanced up at him again, and then looked back down. She nodded almost imperceptively. "I found out a few days ago. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

Charlie just looked at her, stunned. Before he could even gather his thoughts together, his mother screeched from the doorway.

"Grandbabies!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Charlie glanced to his mother, and then back to Hermione. He still had no idea how to react to the revelation that Hermione was pregnant with his child, so he just said the first thing that popped into his mind. "Is your department still hiring?"


	6. Office Skills

**Office Skills**

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she stood in front of Charlie's desk. It was obvious he was asleep, even though he wore a pair of glasses from his brother George's joke shop that were charmed to give the illusion that the wearer's eyes were open and alert. That was the idea behind them, at least. It didn't have quite the intended effect, as the glasses were slightly askew on Charlie's face, making it appear as though he had an eyeball in the middle of his cheek.

Hermione shook her head and chuckled. She knew Charlie absolutely hated working a desk job. Then again, she supposed she couldn't blame him. After the excitement of working with dragons for most of his adult life, there weren't many occupations that were exciting enough to compare. He really was trying, though.

Hermione discovered that she was pregnant just a few days before Harry and Ginny's wedding. While she hadn't planned on Charlie finding out the way he did -- a forced admission after Bill started cracking jokes about the pond on the Weasleys' property -- he had been determined to hold down a "real" job since then. Before then he'd just been going from job to job, getting the bulk of his income through freelance modeling.

Charlie told her that he didn't want to play the job-hopping game anymore. He recognized that stability was important to Hermione, and wanted to provide for her and their child. So for the past two months, he was determined to hold down a job in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where Hermione also worked. She was flattered at his determination, knowing that he hated working there, but remained for the sake of her and their unborn child.

She was three a half months along now, and had a renewed appreciation for being a witch. While she wasn't the size of a small house yet, she already needed to cast expanding charms on her clothes to accommodate her expanding waistline. It was far preferable to buying an entire new wardrobe that would need to be replaced as she got even bigger, and then replaced again after their child was born.

Hermione supposed she was one of the lucky ones in terms of her pregnancy. She'd been able to coast through most of the first trimester with minimal morning sickness, and potions specifically designed for helping with morning sickness easily quelled what nausea she did feel. She'd also been enjoying an increased sex drive, and she knew Charlie had been enjoying that as well. In fact, that might be part of the reason why he was currently sleeping at his desk. She had kept him up half the night, and then gave him a much better wake up call than any alarm clock could provide.

Hermione smiled at the sight of Charlie snoozing at his desk. She supposed it would be better for her to wake him up than to let his boss come by and find him asleep. In her bossiest tone, she barked, "Weasley! I told you I wanted your report on my desk fifteen minutes ago!"

Charlie's head immediately perked up. "Sir! I'm right on it, sir!" he said as he fumbled with taking off the joke glasses. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at Hermione, who was laughing. "I don't owe you a report, do I?"

Hermione smirked. "Well, you owe me one on the mating habits of former dragon keepers, but I think I'd be willing to accept a demonstration instead."

Charlie chuckled as she walked over and straddled his lap. "You're absolutely insatiable, you know that?"

Hermione smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "You know you love it," she murmured before kissing the side of his neck.

"No complaints here," Charlie said.

Hermione was glad that Charlie had his own little office, as small as it was. Then again, part of the reason why he had his own office was because his co-workers didn't want to deal with him whining about how boring his job was. It worked out quite nicely for Hermione, though, as it meant she could pay him a visit in his office during her lunch break.

Charlie's eyes fluttered closed as she continued to kiss him gently along his neck. He moved his hands along her back. "I'm sure what you have in mind isn't workplace appropriate," he muttered.

Hermione smirked as she worked on removing his tie. "Probably not." She moved the tie up to his face, tying it around his eyes. "I believe that you mentioned something about blindfolds before."

Charlie smiled. "I might have."

Hermione smiled as she kissed him. She had made sure not to bother with wearing any knickers under her skirt that day. She lowered her hands to unzip his pants, hoping that he had forgone boxers that day. Pushing open the fly of his pants, she could see he hadn't.

Hermione paused and pulled back a bit. "Are those… _Hello Kitty _boxers?"

Charlie smirked. "Why yes they are," he said proudly. "I had a feeling that you would want me to say hello to your kitty sometime today."

Hermione chuckled and kissed the side of his neck the way she knew drove him wild. Charlie moaned as he held her in his strong arms. Hermione wiggled in his lap, reveling in the way he grew hard beneath her. She moved one of her hands down to massage his hardening cock beneath the fabric of his boxers. She tried to ignore the fact that his boxers were pink and had cutesy cartoon characters on them. Laughing while undressing him would be a definite mood killer. She swore that he deliberately wore things like that to get a reaction from her. In a way, it worked. The sight of the ruggedly handsome Charlie wearing something cutesy was a turn-on. Of course, the sight of the ruggedly handsome Charlie wearing nothing at all was quite a turn-on as well.

"I'm not wearing any knickers today," Hermione whispered into his neck.

Charlie moaned. "Lusty little minx. You planned this." He moved a hand down her back to cup her bum, massaging her flesh. "You're probably planning to seduce me in one of the lifts after work, too, aren't you? You want all our co-workers to see just how wild you are. Or maybe you plan on doing a striptease for me in the atrium."

Hermione pushed down the fabric of his pants and boxers as best as she could, letting his erection break free of their confines. "Behave, or else I'll be forced to use the whip on you when we get home."

Charlie smirked. "And what incentive does that give me to behave?"

Hermione lifted herself up slightly, hiking up her skirt and positioning herself above him. "Because I would also handcuff you to the bed, and I lost the key." She moaned as she lowered herself back down on his lap, his hardened cock penetrating her entrance.

"Naughty little witch," Charlie muttered as he held her sides, thrusting inside of her.

Hermione smiled as she rocked with him. She nibbled and sucked at the side of his neck, eliciting a few moans from him. He pulled her closer to him, building a slow rhythm with her as he thrust inside her deeply.

"You want me to shove everything off my desk and take you there, don't you?" Charlie murmured as he slowly sped up the speed of his thrusts. "Does knowing that anyone can look through the window on the door and see us get you all excited?"

Hermione moaned as the intensity of his thrusts increased. "Charlie…"

"There's no silencing charm on the door," he murmured, running his hands along her back. "Feel free to be as loud as you want."

She could feel the pressure of her climax building within her. She nipped at the crook of his neck, wanting him to go over the edge with her. "Harder, Charlie…"

He slammed into her hard and fast, holding onto her to keep her close to him. "Scream my name, love. Let everyone know you're here."

Hermione's breath caught as the pleasure she felt intensified. Stars exploded behind her eyelids, and she cried out his name as she hit her climax. Charlie's thrusts continued in a slower, steady pace as he came to his climax, pumping his hot seed into her.

Hermione clung onto him as she slowly came down from her climax. "I love you," she whispered into his neck, kissing him gently.

"I'd hope so," he replied cheekily, his breath a bit heavy with exertion. He smirked. "I'd be a bit worried if you didn't, since you agreed to marry me and you're carrying my child and all."

Hermione smiled as she kissed him. "Impertinent man."

Charlie chuckled. "I think you mean 'cheeky rogue'."

Before Hermione could reply, someone cleared their throat loudly from behind her. Her eyes widened in horror, and she looked over her shoulder towards the door.

"If the two of you are quite done," her friend Harry said from the doorway, averting his gaze by staring at the ceiling, "the Auror office still needs that report on Lethifold sightings." He paused. "Also, your boss wants to see you, Charlie."

Charlie raised a hand to remove the makeshift blindfold as Hermione got off his lap, straightening her skirt. Charlie cleared his throat. "Er, I know what you're thinking, Harry--"

"I doubt it," Harry interrupted, still not looking at them.

Charlie zipped up his pants. "There is a very good explanation for this."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure there is, but I don't really care. Watching Voldemort's corpse hula dance while wearing a pink tutu and feather boa might be a bit less disturbing than walking in on the pair of you. I don't know how your family deals with it all the time."

Hermione just shook her head silently, hiding her red face behind a hand.

Charlie shrugged. "Desensitization from a young age. There was never any privacy in the Burrow, and my parents didn't stay in their room all the time. Us older kids are more used to it, though. Bill swears that the twins were conceived on the staircase between the second and third floor."

"That was far more than I needed to know," Harry deadpanned, turning to the door. "Now I know how Ron felt all those months ago when he walked in on you two on the kitchen table. Why he felt the need to regale the story to everyone else who would listen I'll never know," he muttered as he walked out of Charlie's office.

Hermione looked to Charlie after Harry left. "Shall we head to my office? There's no window on my door, and it locks."

Charlie glanced to her. "You are insatiable, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled. "I blame pregnancy hormones."

He raised an eyebrow. "So how do you explain how you couldn't keep your hands off me before you were pregnant?"

She shrugged. "Your irresistible dead sexiness," she muttered before kissing him.

--- --- ---

Hermione walked into the storefront of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, hoping that she timed things right for Charlie to be on his lunch break, or close enough to it. A week ago, he was fired from his job at the Ministry of Magic for 'improper conduct' and overall poor job performance. His boss had walked by at a rather inopportune moment. Hermione had been severely reprimanded, but as her work had been top notch, she was allowed to keep her job. She had a feeling that Charlie would have quit at some point, anyway. A desk job was not suitable for the adventurous Charlie.

Charlie begged his brother George to hire him at the shop, since he was running low on job options and wanted to find stable employment. Hermione hoped that this job would work out for him, as things were never boring at the joke shop. Upon crossing the threshold, she felt a stream of some sort of liquid dump down on her, and found that her skin turned purple. Surprisingly, the color of her clothes and hair remained unchanged.

Hermione growled with annoyance. "Dammit, George," she muttered under her breath as she walked up to the counter, where Charlie was handing an orange-skinned customer their change. Charlie's skin appeared to be green, clashing horribly with his bright red hair and the god-awful magenta robes that made up the uniform of the joke shop.

He smiled as he saw her approached. "Thank you for spending your hard-earned money on useless crap you don't need," he told the customer. "Please come back soon so we can give you the antidote."

Hermione chuckled as the customer walked off. "Does George know you're saying things like that to the customers?" she asked.

He slapped a hand to his forehead. "I knew I forgot something. We're also told to make allusions to how our boss will beat us with a fish if they don't spend more money here. Play for sympathy, you know?"

Hermione nodded, laughing. "When's your break?" she asked.

Charlie glanced around the shop, where customers browsed the shelves and other employees were assisting the customers. The shop was doing quite well, and George had recently gone on a hiring spree. "Er, I could probably wrangle one now," he said, abandoning his post at the counter. He held out his wand and a small violet ball flew out of it, exploding into sparks and making a ringing sound by the closest employee.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Charlie led her towards a door marked 'Employees Only'. She had never heard of a spell like that before, let alone seen one like it. She figured that it was something used to gain the attention of other employees so one could go on break, so didn't ask about it. "So how're things working out here so far?" she asked tentatively. Charlie had just started working at the joke shop the previous day.

Charlie shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Better than some jobs I've had." He led her into a small hallway, where there were a few doors on either side, and a staircase at the very end. Strangely enough, the staircase looked to be blocked off with yellow tape that read 'Police Line, Do Not Cross'.

"George thinks that'll keep curious employees from going up to get to the flat," Charlie said in response to Hermione's questioning look. "Personally, I think the hex he's set up to conjure a giant floating eyeball singing some Muggle song about watching every breath you take is a bit more of a deterrent. More disturbing, at least."

Hermione chuckled as he pushed open one of the doors along the hallway. "So where do all the doors lead?"

He smiled as he led her into a room full of boxes that were piled high, some reaching the ceiling. Hermione wasn't sure what was lighting the room, as she couldn't see any torches or lighting fixtures, but that meant relatively little when magic was involved. The room wasn't very well lit, but it wasn't completely dark as a windowless room should be.

"Well, we've obviously found the storage room," Charlie said. "There's also the employees' lounge and loo, and naturally George's lab. I wouldn't recommend going in there, though, as it has a very peculiar odor to it." He closed the door behind them, and turned to her, smiling. "You're looking a rather fetching shade of purple today."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smirked. "You're glowing. Did you know that?"

Charlie glanced down at himself. "I am?" He brought a hand in front of him. He was glowing faintly. "So I am." He smiled. "So are you, though."

Hermione shrugged that off. It didn't surprise her in the least. She placed her hands on his shoulders, bringing him down to kiss her.

Charlie smiled against her, wrapping his strong arms around her. Not breaking the kiss, he led her further into the storage room, past rows of boxes.

Hermione moaned against him as she ended up against a wall, wedged between stacks of boxes. She wondered why there was a break between the stacks, but didn't question it. All that mattered was the feel of Charlie against her. She moved her tongue along his, lightly pushing against the barbell in his tongue.

Charlie pulled back from her. "That tickles, you know," he said.

Hermione smiled wickedly. "Does it now? Good to know."

His eyes gleamed. "I hope you're not trying to challenge me to a tickle fight," he said as he moved his hands to her sides. He wriggled his fingers against her, causing her to laugh out as he tickled her. "You're more ticklish than I am."

"I give," Hermione breathed out between laughs.

Charlie stopped tickling her and bent down, placing his hands on her abdomen. "I hope you're asleep there, kid," he said to the growing bump of her belly, smiling. "Your mummy is a naughty girl, and I think she plans to do very naughty things with your daddy."

Hermione mock-glared at him. "She can't hear you just yet."

"Sure he can," Charlie said as he straightened up. "He knows how his mummy came to daddy's workplace to seduce him in the back room."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him again. "_She _does not know any such thing. And how do you know I just didn't stop by to say 'hi' or take you out to lunch?"

"Because I know you," Charlie said matter-of-factly. "And _he _probably suspects something, at least. You said he was moving around last night when we were showering together."

During the prenatal visit Hermione had gone to a couple of days ago, the Healer told them that it was possible to determine the gender of their child. They declined, preferring to keep it a surprise. Since the beginning, Charlie had been insisting that they were having a boy, while Hermione claimed they were having a girl. Neither wanted the debate to end just yet.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Charlie," she muttered as she brushed her lips against his. "And she's a girl," she said before kissing him.

Charlie pressed against her, slipping his hand down between her legs and under her skirt. He slowly moved his hand up her bare thigh, teasing her with his feather soft touches that just barely avoided the heat of her center. "Boy," he murmured before deepening the kiss.

Hermione moaned as he entered one of his pleasantly rough fingers into her folds, moving it around expertly. She wanted to feel him inside her, but first she had to let him know not to argue with her. With an impish smile playing at her lips, she let her tongue move along his, prodding at the barbell in his tongue in the way he described as 'ticklish'. At the same time, she moved one of her hands behind his neck, lightly trailing a finger along the base of his hairline. She knew he was extremely ticklish there.

Charlie made a whimpering sound in his throat, squirming under her touch. "Hermione!" he called out as he pulled away from her. "Uncalled for! You know I'll win any tickle war that you start!"

Hermione smiled mischievously. "Girl. And you might have fewer tickle spots, but I know where they are."

Charlie's eyes gleamed. "Boy. And--" He went silent as a loud moan could be heard from further in the room. He glanced briefly in the direction that the sounds were coming from, although boxes blocked their line of sight.

Hermione bit her lip to stifle her laughter as he looked back at her. Apparently, they weren't the only ones making use of the storage room.

Charlie gestured silently for her to follow him. She straightened her skirt, which had bunched up around her waist and followed him out of the row they were in currently. She shot him a quizzical look as he led her further into the room, presumably to investigate the source of the noise. Having been caught in the past by far too many people, she would have thought that he'd rather just leave the room and find somewhere else to finish what they started. She knew that she certainly wanted to finish what they started. Then again, she knew Charlie well enough to know that he considered turnabout to be fair play. They could finish their activities later. She might have to handcuff him to the bed later that night, though.

"I thought you used your lab for this," Charlie said as he looked down one of the rows toward the back of the storage room. Hermione stayed back slightly, deliberately standing where a box would block her view of just who they were interrupting.

His words were met with a startled squeak and a disgruntled groaning sound. "Oh, sod off, Charlie!" George said grumpily. "We were here first, and I didn't bother you when you were trying to get it on with Hermione over there!"

Hermione put a hand to her face, torn between her desire to laugh at the absurdity of the situation and her desire to have the floor swallow her up.

"Do you know how weird it is to have sex in the same room that you know other people are having sex in?" Charlie countered. "Besides, there are children present!"

"Your kid's not even born yet!" George protested. "And we were the ones who had to put up with all that nauseating talk of babies while we were trying to get it on! That's not exactly what a bloke wants to hear when he's getting laid! It gives a bird ideas!"

"You're not so old that I can't still pin you down and fart in your face, _little _brother!" Charlie threatened. "And zip your damn pants up!"

Hermione shook her head in silence, deciding she was trying not to laugh.

"I suppose this is one of the side effects of being with a Weasley," said a witch with short blonde hair that Hermione vaguely recognized as an employee named Verity. She was glowing blue, and looked to be rather disheveled at the moment. She stepped out from the stacks of boxes, watching the brothers arguing childishly.

Hermione lowered her hand, nodding in agreement as George threatened to push Charlie into a pile of manure the next time he went to the Burrow for Sunday night dinner. "You get used to it," she replied.


	7. Vegas Vacation

**Vegas Vacation**

"Holy hookers, Batman," Harry said as he looked around the crowds along the brightly lit street. "I have never seen so many prostitutes in one place before."

Hermione shot him a weird look. "When have you ever seen a prostitute before?"

Harry paused. "Well, never. But I stand by what I said."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can we stop somewhere and rest for a bit? My feet are getting tired."

Ginny glanced over at her. "But, Hermione! There's still so much to see! And we still haven't found that drag queen competition that one woman was talking about!"

"That wasn't a woman," Charlie pointed out. "And why exactly are we going to a drag queen competition?"

"Because it sounds like fun!" Ginny exclaimed. She turned to Harry. "Don't you think it sounds like fun?"

Harry blinked. "Er…"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. She had to admit that Las Vegas certainly lived up to its reputation. Harry had won a trip for four to Las Vegas through a raffle held at the Ministry where he worked as an Auror-in-training. Not really knowing who else to take along with himself and Ginny, he invited Charlie and Hermione to go with them. Hermione jumped at the chance to go on vacation, as a bit of rest and relaxation with a side of sightseeing seemed to be in order.

Charlie smiled as he gestured to a fast food restaurant across the street. "You guys go and see the drag queens. I'll be with Hermione getting some food over there."

Hermione smiled gratefully at him as he led her across the street, weaving through the crowd of hookers, drag queens, tourists, and Elvis impersonators. He squeezed her hand and pulled her a bit closer to him protectively as an obviously drunk man streaked down the street, raving like a lunatic. Once they were safely across the street, Hermione let herself meet Charlie's glance and laugh.

The seats inside the fast food restaurant were rather uncomfortable, but Hermione supposed that they were like that for a reason. She'd read somewhere that fast food places would often have uncomfortable seating to dissuade customers from loitering for extended periods of time.

She glanced around while Charlie ordered for them at the counter. She was pretty sure that there was some sort of drug deal going on in one brightly lit 'secluded' corner, so didn't let her gaze linger there for long. Not far from the drug deal, there was a normal looking couple with a little boy who was staring slack-jawed at a female impersonator a couple of tables over. At another table there was a group of Elvis impersonators downing cheeseburgers at a rapid rate. One of them had a giant auburn afro, which she was pretty sure the real Elvis never had. She hoped that her unborn child wouldn't have a similar afro, although with her bushy hair and Charlie's red hair, anything was possible.

Charlie came back to their table, balancing a number of paper bags on a plastic tray. "I ordered to go," he said, setting the tray down on the table. "I figured you'd be hungry, so I ordered one of everything off the menu."

Hermione gaped at him. "Charlie! I can't eat that much!"

He raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her swollen belly. "You seem to forget that our son is a Weasley. Trust me when I say you'll be thanking me later."

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was true that she was eating a lot more now than she had been before she was pregnant, but that was to be expected. She was eating for two, after all. "I'm fully aware of the eating habits of you Weasley men. However, our daughter is a girl, and does not require enough junk food to feed a small army."

"There's not _that _much here," Charlie protested, sitting down across from her. "There's only about a couple dozen things on the menu, and that's counting things like fries and onion rings. And our son hasn't had anything to eat for four hours. Even if you're not that hungry, he will be."

"Where are the onion rings?" Hermione asked, looking into one of the bags. "And please tell me there's a milkshake somewhere. Our daughter wants a strawberry milkshake."

Charlie moved a couple of bags on the tray to find a cup of the aforementioned treat. He handed it to her. "I guess our son takes after me, then. Mum told me how she couldn't get enough strawberry milkshakes when she was expecting me."

Hermione scoffed as she pulled the onion rings out of a bag. "You mean our daughter takes after me. My mother craved all things strawberry with me."

Charlie chuckled. "Whatever you say, Hermione," he said as he grabbed a cheeseburger from one of the bags. "And Daniel will need more than onion rings and a milkshake."

Hermione gave him a confused look. "Who's Daniel?"

"Our son," he said before taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

She chuckled. "How deluded you are. Our daughter's name is Elizabeth."

"Good thing we're having a son, then," Charlie said.

"Are you two still on about that?" Ginny asked as she approached their table, Harry in tow. "Ooh, free food!"

Charlie frowned as Ginny grabbed a bag and looked through it. "Get your own food!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table. "Please. You're only here because Harry invited you. The least you can do to thank him is give us free food."

"I can get us something, Gin," Harry said, still standing by the table. "It's no problem."

Ginny turned to him. "Since my brother was kind enough to get us food, it would be a shame to pass it up."

Hermione chuckled as Harry reluctantly sat down. "It's fine, Charlie," she said. "Even between us, there isn't any way that we could eat everything here."

"See?" Ginny smiled at Charlie. "Waste not, want not."

Charlie shrugged. "Couldn't find the competition?"

"To get there, we would need to pass some naked guy getting arrested," Harry said. "I get enough of that as an Auror."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You have to arrest drunk naked men?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Most of the time they're sober. It still baffles me how someone who's naked can hide a wand, but I'm probably better off not knowing."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she ate her double bacon cheeseburger.

After the group devoured most of the food, the two couples opted to go their separate ways for the evening. That suited Hermione just fine. She wasn't too terribly interested in bar-hopping or checking out the casinos like Ginny and Harry were, preferring instead to just quietly stroll down and see what sort of shops there were.

Hermione smiled as she walked down the street, Charlie's arm around her protectively. She figured that they were in a seedier section of Las Vegas, if the number of gun shops, adult novelty stores, and bars were any indication of. That wasn't all they passed by, though. There were also the usual department stores, jewelry stores, and the occasional florist. She passed by a few bookstores that she wanted to go back to the next day.

"I wonder if there's a magical side to Las Vegas," she mused out loud as they passed a metaphysical store that displayed wares like crystals, tarot cards, and books in the window.

"Possibly," Charlie replied. "A bloke I knew from the reserve in Romania was from America. Texas, to be precise. He'd gone on a road trip across America, and told me that a lot of the big cities had magical sides to them. He said that usually the shops were clustered together in one large building called a 'mall', but sometimes there'd be shops scattered throughout the Muggle city, like in New Orleans. I suppose there might be a few shops here, but I'd say it's more likely that Los Angeles or San Francisco has the bulk of the community for the west coast. Larger populations, as opposed to a bunch of tourists."

"Do you miss it? The reservation, I mean?" Hermione asked as they passed a deli.

Charlie paused. "I don't mind working at the joke shop. It's just…" He let his voice trail off.

"You'd rather work with dragons," Hermione said, not even questioning it. She knew that Charlie had quit his job at the dragon reservation in Romania and moved back to England to be closer to his family after the war had ended. He'd struggled to find a job that held his interest, but came up short. His most recent endeavor was at George's joke shop, taken after he was fired from his job at the Ministry. Hermione supposed that was her fault, as she went to Charlie's office during her lunch break to have sex with him. Unfortunately, his boss had walked by Charlie's office and saw them through the window. Harry had been unfortunate enough to catch them in the act as well.

Charlie nodded reluctantly. "There's a reserve in Wales. It's not as big as the one in Romania, but…" He shook his head. "I don't mind working at George's shop. Well, just so long as I'm not used as a test subject." He paused, looking at a building across the street. "We never did come up with a wedding date, did we?"

Hermione glanced at him. "Not unless 'after our daughter's born' counts."

"Our son, you mean," Charlie said. "And we only said that to get my mum to stop planning our wedding. She's not here, though." He gestured across the street.

Hermione followed his gaze, her eyes widening as she saw he was pointing at a wedding chapel. "Your mother will kill us if we elope."

Charlie laughed. "She's hardly one to talk about eloping. She and dad eloped right out of Hogwarts, and then Bill was born in November. We'll just tell her that we're following in her footsteps."

She looked back at him. "But would it even be legal? We're not even citizens of this country."

Charlie smirked. "All we'd have to do is turn the paperwork in to the Ministry when we return, and it would be viewed as legal. What do you say?"

"I say that you're crazy," Hermione said. She smiled. "But you're crazy in a good way." Taking his hand, she led him across the street.

--- --- ---

For the fifth time since they had stepped into the elevator that would take them back to their hotel room, Hermione admired the sparkling ring on her finger. It was a simple diamond flanked by two smaller diamonds set on a delicate pale gold band. They had taken a detour to a jewelry store to replace the cheap plastic rings they'd been given at the chapel.

Hermione gazed affectionately at her new husband, who wore a matching band of pale gold. "Do you think Harry and Ginny are back at the room yet?"

"Who cares?" Charlie said as he held her in his arms. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. They stepped out, walking towards their room.

Their hotel room was more like a suite. Upon entering the room, one passed through a foyer into a 'common room' with leather couches, armchairs, a giant television set, and a small refrigerator and mini-bar. On either side of the room, there were doors that led to the bedrooms.

Charlie stopped in front of the door, pausing only to unlock it and open it slightly before turning to her. "Shall we?"

Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss Charlie. "Unless you want to take me here, let's go in," she murmured against his lips.

Charlie smirked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Before waiting for a reply, he bent down and picked her up.

"Charlie!" she squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you across the threshold," he said matter-of-factly as he nudged the door the rest of the way open with his foot. "It's tradition."

"I'm too heavy!" Hermione protested as he held her in his arms bridal style.

Charlie smirked. "Hermione. I worked on a dragon reservation for nine years. Trust me when I say that you're nowhere near as heavy as some of the people I've had to carry to the closest medical tent."

Hermione decided that her protests were useless as he carried her inside their hotel room. She supposed that he might have a point, as his muscles indicated that he'd done quite a bit of heavy lifting on a regular basis in the past.

Charlie kicked the door closed behind him, and walked through the foyer to set her down on one of the couches in the 'common room' of their suite. He barely had the chance to sit down next to her before she practically crawled into his lap.

Hermione pulled at the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it off him. "You know what else is tradition, don't you?"

He smiled as his shirt found its way to the floor. "Making birds explode?" he asked, already working on unbuttoning her blouse. As she paused to give him an odd look, he chuckled. "I heard that's what happens if they eat uncooked rice."

Hermione just shook her head and slowly kissed a trail down his chest. "Guess again," she murmured, trying to unzip his jeans with one hand. Charlie's eyes fluttered closed as she lightly sucked on one of his nipples while she used her free hand to play with his other nipple.

"Unfair," Charlie protested. "You're still fully dressed, and you'll have me naked soon."

Hermione picked her head up slightly and smiled. Since he was unable to reach her blouse to continue unbuttoning it, she decided that to make things a bit more fair, she would help him out by removing it herself. It barely had the time to hit the floor before she was licking at his chest again.

Charlie moaned as she unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. She reached her hand into his pants, massaging his bulge through the fabric of his boxer shorts.

"I thought you hated foreplay," Charlie murmured.

She picked her head up again. "Now who's impatient?" She was about to start sucking at his nipple again when she noticed what was printed on his boxer shorts. "Spongebob," she said flatly. "You're wearing Spongebob Squarepants boxers."

Charlie smiled widely. "For now. I'm sure my boxers will be joining my shirt on the floor soon enough."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, tickling him with her hair. She smirked as he squirmed under her. "While I could worry about you longer, I do have to agree that I am rather anxious for you to perform your husbandly duties. I suppose I'm wearing far too many clothes for that, though."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow. "'Husbandly duties'?"

"Hopefully of the multi-orgasmic kind," she replied, smiling.

Charlie smirked. "You really are insatiable." He shifted under her, moving his hands along the waistline of her shorts. "But who am I to complain?"

Hermione kissed him, moving to let him pull down her shorts. She wanted to ask him whether they should move to the floor or remain on the couch, but didn't really want to break their kiss. As Charlie's fingers teased her along the edges of her wet knickers, she found that it wasn't really that important where they were, just so long as he was inside her. She made sure that he knew that, reaching a hand into his boxer shorts to stroke his length.

Charlie moaned with pleasure, pausing slightly in his ministrations to pull down her knickers. He tried to pull back to say something, but Hermione placed a hand behind his head to keep him from doing so. Sometimes he just talked too much.

Her knickers were soon kicked off onto the floor, and Charlie's fingers began moving inside her. Hermione moaned, wanting more. She moved her hands to pull down his boxer shorts, letting his erection spring free from the confines of the fabric. She held his hard cock in her hand, lining it up with her opening as she straddled his lap.

"I want you now," she whispered breathily as she broke the kiss. Breathing was necessary, after all. She closed her eyes as he slid his hands along her body, teasing her hardened nipples with the pad of his thumbs.

She slowly slid down on him, taking his engorged member inside her. She moaned at the feeling of fullness within her. Slowly, she rocked her hips against his while moving her hands along his chest.

"You wanted to take me right there in the street, didn't you?" Charlie murmured as he thrust inside her most delightfully. "Maybe take you in the alley like I did that one time."

Hermione moaned, feeling the pressure begin to swell within her. "It was more than just that one time," she reminded, moving down to feel as much of him inside her as possible.

Charlie chuckled, thrusting inside her deeply. "I'm going to take you to a crowded restaurant sometime. Somewhere nice and fancy. I'll take you on top of the table where everyone can see us. I know what a naughty exhibitionist you can be."

"Gods…" Hermione panted. "Charlie…"

"We'll get kicked out," he continued. "And then I'll take you right in front. You'll scream my name for the world to hear, because you like being loud."

Their bodies moved together in rhythm. Behind her closed eyelids, Hermione could see stars as he kept hitting her in just the right spot. Charlie moved one of his hands between them, teasing her clit with his thumb. It was getting to be almost too much…

"We might be arrested," Charlie murmured, increasing the speed of his thrusts. "If we are, you'll straddle me in the back seat of the police car. Give the officers quite a show, I expect." He started kissing her along the side of her neck. "Maybe I should get a uniform like that someday. Arrest you for being such a kinky, naughty girl."

She cried out his name as the pleasure she felt became too much and she went over the edge. "Charlie!" she screamed, her muscles contracting around him.

"That's right, scream my name," he said, continuing to thrust inside her as she climaxed around him. "It sounds ever so sexy when you scream it like that."

Hermione kissed him again as he continued to move inside her. She moaned into his mouth as he continued to hit just the right spot with careful precision. She could sense that he was getting close to the edge by the way his muscles were tightening underneath her. She moved her arms around him, clinging on to him as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Come with me," he murmured against her lips. He gently rubbed and teased her clit with fingers that felt far too good to be legal, and Hermione could feel another climax building inside her. As he teased her nipples with the fingers of his other hand, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Charlie," she moaned as his thrusts became more desperate. Her muscles clamped around him tightly as she came to her second climax, calling out his name as he spilled his seed inside her.

She held onto him as they rode their orgasms together, lightly kissing the side of his neck and taking in his masculine scent. They remained in the same position once their orgasms came to an end, spent and not wanting to move.

"Are my 'husbandly duties' up to par in the esteemed former Miss Granger's eyes?" Charlie murmured as he held her close.

Hermione smiled. "They are," she said. "But I think we need more practice."

Charlie chuckled. "I'm sure I can oblige you."

Hermione just smiled as she held on to him, not wanting to move from where she was. As content as she was, though, her eyes quickly widened as she realized that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Do either of you want anything to drink?" Ginny asked as she stood near the bar, looking through the bottles of various alcoholic beverages. "Harry and I always get thirsty after sex, and I think there's some non-alcoholic stuff in the mini-fridge."

Hermione flushed red as she got off Charlie, searching for her clothes on the floor. "We're good. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Ginny said, grabbing a few bottles. "Do either of you know if you're supposed to drink the worm in the bottles of tequila, or is it just there for decorative purposes?"

Hermione quickly put her shirt on as Charlie pulled on his boxers. "I'm not quite sure…"

Ginny shrugged and walked towards the door to her room. "Oh, well. Maybe I'll have Harry drink it and see what happens. 'Night, you guys. Mum's going to kill you for eloping, but you probably already knew that." She went back into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Charlie, who shrugged.

"We've still got a few days of vacation left," he said. Pointing to the door to their room, he smiled. "Shall we practice?"

Hermione laughed. "And you accuse me of being insatiable."

He smirked. "Just fulfilling my duties, ma'am."

Not bothering to gather her clothes, she led him to their bedroom.


End file.
